A twist of Fate
by realbells21
Summary: how could someone so beautiful love a beast ? follow as nessie starts to discover things she thought only exists in fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First fan fiction so im still working on spelling and things but i hope you enjoy this i wote this chapter in my english class.**

**Copy righted I do not own twilight or any of the characters they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe that I am doing this. They always say life is unfair. Well it doesn't get more unfair then this I am being made to go to this old abandoned castle because my foster parents told me to more like the fact is they didn't want me anymore ,well im glad to get rid of them and my two darling stepsister ,Lauren and Jessica . Well I guess you want to know more about me well my name is Renesmee Carlie, I don't know my last name as I had to be given up as a baby by my biological parents, I am 18 years old and was born on September the 10th, I have light brown curly hair that I like to keep short my eyes are a chocolate brown colour and my skin is pale. I love reading books especially fairy tales, i sometimes wish that I could be in a fairytale at least I no I would get my happy ever after but that just it I wont because this is not a fairy tale.

So basically I was travelling on my horse, Snowdrop who had skin like snow and coal black hair, I said she was my personally Snow White just in horse form.

Suddenly lightening struck ahead and I had this urgent need to go back, but I couldn't I wouldn't I knew that if I did I would never see the light of day again. I saw the Castle up ahead it had two towers which looked like they were rocking in the wind .Then the wind picked up blowing the iron gates open with a loud bang. As I looked at ''my new home'' I thought I saw a man standing by one of the windows in the right tower. But when I looked again no one was there this place is started to play tricks on me.

I pushed open the mouldy old door .Walking slowly in I expected someone to be there waiting for me as I didn't have a clue where I was well the less time here the better ,the hallway was filled with cobwebs and it looked like nobody had dusted here in years . The thing that surprised me the most was that there were mirror shattered on the floor and there was a painting at the end of the hall it looked like some sort of animal maybe a wolf and ripped it so that nobody knew who the painting was. Speaking of animals started to bring back memories of my two best friends, Leah and Claire, we had always been best of friends since we were two they were there for me when I got fostered .Unfortunately when I was 17 I found out that they had gone missing to say I was devastated was a understatement the only people in the world who knew how hard my life was, they were the only ones who understood why my clothes were always dirty and why I was never allowed out. I was told that they were attacked by an animal.

Back to the present and I knew that if I thought about them anymore my heart would just keep on breaking. I reached out to put the torn of pieces of painting to try and make out what it was. When suddenly a blur went past my face forcing me to the ground .The person or thing was standing in the dark so I couldn't see his or her face. Now any sane person would have been terrified but for some reason I wasn't scared, just curious as to who it was .So summoning up my courage I asked ''Who are you''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Copy righted I do not own twilight or any of the characters they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

Jpov

''Jacob stop sulking and go eat something'' voice in my head echoed

''Go away Leah''I growled

''God chill out at least im trying to lighten the place up, unlike some people who just sulk every day''

''What do you expect im a monster, monsters sulk they don't need the place to lighten up''

''Yeh Yeh keep telling yourself that, just remember you're the one who wanted the girl not us ''And with that the annoying voice finally left.

Yeh right I didn't want the girl they made her come here thinking that she could break the curse.I hated it I had it all going for me .Just thinking about the cuse bought back the memoies

Flashback

_I had great friends ,a supposedly great family and a great life , that was until my parents,King Billy and Queen Sarah wanted me to get married ,I just plain refused ,I would only get married for love and that's that's. But what my parents didn't know was that my heart has already been won over by a brown eyed angel .I was thirteen at the time going through a rebellious stage of my life .I managed to escape the castle and was heading towards the town making sure no one saw I subbled across the angel grooming a snow white horse .But before I could introduce myself to her ,she was dragged away from me by some women with blonde hair .My angle looked so sad it broke my heart in two ,knowing I couldn't do returning to the castle my parents told me I was to marry ,Princess Jane of Volturi ,I had meet her once and the way she acted towards everyone made me depise did nothing but complain and even tried attacking her workers. When my parent tolde me I was rto marry her I was mortified .Little did I know that she was actually a when she found out I didn't want to marry her ,she cast a spell on me saying that if she couldn't have me then no one else can .After the spell was cast me and my family landed on four the spell was cast she explained that as the sun set on every day me as well as my entire family would turn into we would continue to do so until I learnt to and be loved in return. Seriously who would loved a beast.I hated myself ,I ended up lashing out at everyone ,I would always sulk and no longer laughed ._

_A couple of years later and a group of people came acrosse the castle I was in my room at the time I didn't really care as long as they stayed out my way. I later heard that they were called the cullens ,you could tell that they weren't human and we later discovered that they were vampires .lucky for us they didn't drink human blood._

_There was eight altogether._

_Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Blondie, sorry I meant Roselie._

_They Tried to help me over come what happened but I failed miserable just like everything else .It wasn't until 3 years later that two more girls stumbled across the castle I didn't want anyone human at the castle as it was my castle and that had no right to come here . Unfortunately Quil and Embry, as they put it had fallen in love with the girls, lie love at first sight. That reminded me of my angel and let just say that knowing what they could have and what I couldn't made me extremely angry and it wasn't a pretty sight .In the end I agreed that they could stay ,if they bought me something in return ,something that my heart desired ._

**This is as much as i could write down tonight there is still more left but my mum wants me to go so hope you enjoyed it . And if possible review. thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Copy righted I do not own twilight or any of the characters they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**alright this is all of chapter 2 so it sortoff recaps a bit.**

Chapter 2/3

Jpov

''Jacob stop sulking and go eat something'' voice in my head echoed

''Go away Leah''I growled

''God chill out at least im trying to lighten the place up, unlike some people who just sulk every day''

''What do you expect im a monster, monsters sulk they don't need the place to lighten up''

''Yeh Yeh keep telling yourself that, just remember you're the one who wanted the girl not us ''And with that the annoying voice finally left.

Yeh right I didn't want the girl they made her come here thinking that she could break the curse. I hated it I had it all going for me .Just thinking about the curse bought back the memories

Flashback

_I had great friends ,a supposedly great family and a great life , that was until my parents, King Billy and Queen Sarah wanted me to get married ,I just plain refused ,I would only get married for love and that's that's. But what my parents didn't know was that my heart has already been won over by a brown eyed angel .I was thirteen at the time going through a rebellious stage of my life .I managed to escape the castle and was heading towards the town making sure no one saw me. When I stumbled across the angel grooming a snow white horse .But before I could introduce myself to her, she was dragged away from me by some women with blonde hair .My angle looked so sad it broke my heart in two, knowing I couldn't do anything. On returning to the castle my parents told me I was to marry ,Princess Jane of Volturi ,I had meet her once and the way she acted towards everyone made me despise her. She did nothing but complain and even tried attacking her workers. When my parent told me I was to marry her I was mortified .Little did I know that she was actually a witch. so when she found out I didn't want to marry her ,she cast a spell on me saying that if she couldn't have me then no one else can .After the spell was cast me and my family landed on four legs. After the spell was cast she explained that as the sun set on every day me as well as my entire family would turn into werewolves. And we would continue to do so until I learnt to and be loved in return. Seriously who would love a beast? I hated myself, I ended up lashing out at everyone, and I would always sulk and no longer laughed._

_A couple of years later and a group of people came across the castle I was in my room at the time I didn't really care as long as they stayed out my way. I later heard that they were called the Cullens, you could tell that they weren't human and we later discovered that they were vampires .lucky for us they didn't drink human blood._

_There was eight altogether._

_Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Blondie, sorry I meant Roselie._

_They Tried to help me over come what happened but I failed miserable just like everything else .It wasn't until 3 years later that two more girls stumbled across the castle I didn't want anyone human at the castle as it was my castle and that had no right to come here . Unfortunately Quil and Embry, as they put it had fallen in love with the girls, lie love at first sight. That reminded me of my angel and let just say that knowing what they could have and what I couldn't made me extremely angry and it wasn't a pretty sight .In the end I agreed that they could stay ,if they bought me something in return ,something that my heart desired ._

_I knew that was a impossible task ,but they had agreed ,no one knew my hearts desire not even Edward which is very hard since he has the ability to read minds. Never the less they sent a letter to someone and a year later I was told that a girl would be arriving at the castle. WHAT WERE THEY THINKING ,I CANT LOOK AFTER A GIRL .they begged me to stay and at least give them a chance to make Quil and Embry happy .In the end I just banished them to the other side of the castle till I clamed it was to late to somehow stop the girl from coming. In the end I just decided that when she arrived I would avoid her as much as possibly and if she ever found me I would just annoy her. Hopefully enough so that she would leave._

So here I am sitting in the biggest tower in the castle waiting to see who Leah and Claire had sent to meet me. A storm was starting so hopefully she wouldn't think about coming.

I heard a horse trotting in the distance, I was expecting to hear a human heartbeat, but the heartbeat that I heard was irregular like they were frightened all the time. I creped closer to the window to see the girl ,as lightening stuck above the castle ,I was meet with the deep chocolate eyes they held me captive ,it was like nothing else mattered in the world ,but her. I had to get away I ran as fast as I could on two legs. I looked at the clock on the wall .That's weird I was sure I was staring into them eyes for hours ,when in fact I was only looking in them for a couple of seconds . I hid in the music room next to the main hall, hopefully out of sight of any one. ''It's going to happen' a rather annoying black haired pixie called. ''What's going to happen?'' I asked

''Now that would be telling'' the pixie replied.

''Alice''I growled .Stupid future seeing pixie.

I watched as the pixie danced out of the room. ''Edward '' I thought ''what does the evil pixie mean''

''I can't tell you '' He shouted ''she had a vision then blocked her thoughts, she keeps singing super massive black hole in her head''

Great usually when Alice sings in her head it means she is keeping something from us.' You thought of asking jasper'' I asked normally.

''Yeh he doesn't know either'' Edward said. Weird Alice usually tells Jasper everything.

BANG!!!.

Great that's all I need Emmett and Rosalie trying to break the castle.

That's when I heard it again that heard it again the heartbeat. Oh no please don't say she is in the main hallway, I had ripped up all the paintings of me in there. It reminded me to much of what I used to be like.

I watched closely as I saw my own angel in hell looking in the hallway, it didn't look like she was scared just curious. Every step she took, every breathe she had made my heart beat speed up. It wasn't until the last minute when I realised she was heading towards the main portrait .No she can't find out the real me. Without thinking I raced to stop her. Unfortunately she noticed me take her hand away from .Which is beyond me. I hid in the shadows hopeing she didn't see me. That's when I noticed her looking at me and then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. Her voice sounded like bells to my ears. I just wasn't prepared for her question. ''Who are you ''?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated my life has been manic and I have to spend to find a spare minute when I can exactly write this up. **

**Copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer I do not own anything **

Chapter 4

Rpov

The person just stood there in the shadows I , I couldn't see his face at all .I was starting to get impatient all he did was stand there and look at me even through I couldn't see his face I could see the outline of it .Anger started to boil in me as he still hadn't answered my question .

With more demand I said''I will say it again, who are you?''

''Someone you shouldn't know''

His voice bounced off the walls and if I didn't know any better I would say that it was very sad.

''Why shouldn't I know, if you just show me yourself then I will be the judge of whether or not I should know you.

I was seriously considering hitting him, which shocked me as im not usually a violent person.

''You do not know who you are talking to' he replied.

''Then show me '' I pleaded my curiosity was at breaking point .

I don't know why, but I wanted to figure out why he didn't want to show me himself. I was looking through the shadows trying to get a better look of his face when I noticed how he was trying to see whether it was a good idea or not. When I suddenly got this weird feeling. I didn't even no why I wanted to see his face .but I felt safe round him and I haven't felt this feeling in ages.

''Please come into the light, so that I can see you ''

He took a deep breathe and looked like he was battling with himself over my pleading face. Eventually he looked like he had made his decision and then he stepped out into the light.

A gasp escaped my lips and I was stunned into silence as I took in his appearance. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever met even more then the stable boy Nahuel. He had jet black hair which was neatly cut short to just above his ears. His olive coloured skin glisterned in the light and his top hugged his muscles .wow he had impressive muscles. But what made my heart jump the most was his warm brown eyes .they held me captivated, forcing myself to swallow. I didn't realise till then that we were just standing there or in my case seating. We were just looking into each others eyes. In the end he kept broke the eye contact. Offering me his hand, he helped me up. It was like he was on fire all the time, but in a comfortable way.

''You're hot ''I said blushing start after when I realised the double meaning behind it.

''uh…..it's……um………..o……….yeh it's a condition.' he mumbled. Letting go of my hand I instantly missed the warmth.

Oh ok don't think I have ever heard of that before. Unless he has a fever but that just in your head I think.

I looked out the window into the forest. I noticed it was starting to get dark outside .twilight is my favourite part if the day.

''Its getting dark outside twilight is my favourite time of day ''I said quickly covering my mouth I could feel my face going red embarrassed by what I had just said.

But nothing prepared me for his reaction.

''You need to go to your room now, it's not safe here GO NOW.' he shouted forcefully.

''what why''

''JUST DO IT!!'' He shouted.

And then stormed off. How rude. I didn't even do anything at least I think I didn't do anything .Without thinking I went up the staircase., I didn't notice before ,but when I looked around , I noticed underneath all the dust and doom and gloom .the place was elegant . I didn't realise before but when I the top of the staircase and looked down there various rooms that lead into the hallway, I made a mentally note to go explore the rest of the grounds later.

Then I realised I didn't have a clue which one my one was. I stumbled towards the first bedroom I saw .I looked at it and realised that it had a name tag on it.

Renesme Cullen

I recognise the name but from where.

I opened the door hoping I wasn't invading there space. Maybe someone was in the room and I could ask which room im suppose to be in. I opened the door and cautiously took a step inside to look around .The room was beautiful .It had a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A massive king sized bed it looked so soft. I noticed a wooden desk in the corner I found myself wondering over to it. There was a photograph on it, carefully picking it up, there were three people in the photo two teenagers they looked to be about seventeen, eighteen. They were holding a little girl who looked to be about three. The older girl had mousey brown hair and topaz eyes .While the male had auburn coloured hair and topaz eyes .I think ive finally found some people who have the same coloured skin as mine. In there arms the baby had the same hair colour as mine and the male and the same chocolate eyes. They all looked so happy together, like a proper family I couldn't get over where I had seen the adults before or this photograph.

I was still staring at the photo when I heard a howl in the distance and then a voice.

''What are you doing here''


End file.
